dhxmediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of DIC Entertainment shows
A list of programs produced and/or acquired by DIC Entertainment (most are owned by DHX Media). TV series DIC France * Cro et Bronto (1980) * Archibald le Magi-chien (1980) * Ulysses 31 (1981–1982; co-production with TMS Entertainment) * ''Lupin VIII'' (1982; co-production with TMS Entertainment; pilot episode only) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982; co-production with M.K. and Studio Pierrot) DIC Entertainment * Inspector Gadget (1983–1986) * The Get Along Gang (1984) (Pilot episode was produced by Nelvana; co-production with American Greetings) * Wolf Rock TV (1984) (co-production with Dick Clark Productions) * Kidd Video (1984–1985) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) * Pole Position (1984) * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats (1984–1986) (co-production with LBS Communications) * Rainbow Brite (1984–1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards) * The Care Bears (1985) (co-production with American Greetings, LBS Communications, and Nelvana; later episodes were exclusively produced by Nelvana with American Greetings) * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (1985) (co-production with WWF. Now owned by WWE) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors (1985–1986) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment) * M.A.S.K. (1985–1986) (co-production LBS Communications) * Kissyfur (1986–1990) (co-produced by NBC Productions, now owned by NBCUniversal Television Distribution) * Kideo TV (1986–1988) * Popples (1986–1988) (co-production with American Greetings) * Lady Lovely Locks (1987) (co-production with American Greetings) * Beverly Hills Teens (1987) * Maxie's World (1987) (co-production with Claster Television) * ALF: The Animated Series (1987–1989) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment) * Dinosaucers (1987–1988) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications, now owned by Sony Pictures Television) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) (co-production with Sanrio]] and MGM Television) * Little Clowns of Happytown (1987) (acquired from ABC Entertainment, co-production with Marvel Productions and Murakami-Wolf-Swenson) * The New Archies (1987–1988) (co-production with Archie Comics and Saban Entertainment) * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force (1987–1988) * Sylvanian Families (1987–1988) * Beany and Cecil (1988) (co-produced with Bob Clampett Productions) * COPS (1988–1989) (co-production with Crawleys Animation and Claster Television) * Camp Candy (1989–1992) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990–1993) (later episodes were produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with Turner Program Services, currently owned by Warner Bros. Television Distribution) * New Kids on the Block (1990–1991) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) (co-production with Collingwood O'Hare and Scottish Television, distributed by HIT Entertainment) * Chip & Pepper's Cartoon Madness (1991) (co-production with Rainforest Entertainment and NBC) * Swamp Thing (1991) * Hammerman (1991–1992) * Captain N and the New Super Mario World (1991–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America) * Where's Waldo? (1991) (distributed by HIT Entertainment) * Wish Kid (1991–1992) * ProStars (1991–1992) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (second season; first season produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with Orion Television Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment, now owned by MGM Television) (1991) * Super Mario World (1991) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992) * Stunt Dawgs (1992–1993) (co-production with Rainforest Entertainment and Franklin Waterman Productions. Now owned by Waterman Entertainment) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993–1996) (co-production with Reteitalia S.p.A, Telecinco, Sega Corporation North America and Bohbot Communications) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993–1994) (co-production with Sega of America) * Madeline (later renamed The New Adventures of Madeline) (1993, 1995, 2000–2001) (1993 series co-produced with Cinar and The Family Channel) * Hurricanes (1993–1997) (co-production with Scottish Television and Siriol Productions, distributed by Bohbot Productions) * Double Dragon (1993–1994) (co-production with Bohbot Entertainment and Tradewest Inc.) * Street Sharks (1994–1997) (distributed by Bohbot Productions) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994–1999) (distributed by The Program Exchange) * Ultraforce (1995) * Gadget Boy & Heather (1995–1996) (co-production with France Animation and M6) * What-a-Mess (1995–1996) * Sailor Moon (1995–1998) (first 82 episodes; later episodes were dubbed by Cloverway) * The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy (1996) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip (1996–1998) * Pocket Dragon Adventures (1996–1997) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) * Gadget Boy's Adventures in History (1997–1998) (co-production with France Animation and M6) * Mummies Alive! (1997) (produced by Claster Television) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (1997) (produced by Les Studios Tex, Telecima and M6) * Extreme Dinosaurs (1997–1999) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) * Sonic Underground (1999) (co-production with Sega of America, Les Studios Tex, TF1, Bohbot Kids Network) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999–2000) (co-production with Savage Studios Ltd., Hartbreak Films and Archie Comics) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (1999–2000) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999–2001) * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001–2002) (produced by Dualstar Animation) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001–2002) (co-produced by The Montecito Picture Company, Columbia TriStar Television and DreamWorks Television) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001–2003) (co-produced with SIP Animation and Saban Entertainment) * Speed Racer X (2002) * Liberty's Kids (2002–2003) (co-production with PBS) * Stargate Infinity (2002–2003) (co-production with MGM Television) * Super Duper Sumos (2002–2003) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2003–2004) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) * Knights of the Zodiac (aka Saint Seiya) (2003–2005) (co-produced with Toei Animation and ADV Films) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003–2008) (co-production with American Greetings) * Trollz (2005–2006) (co-production with Studio DAM) * Horseland (2006–2008) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007–2008) (co-production with American Greetings and SD Entertainment) * DinoSquad (2007–2008) * Sushi Pack (2007–2009) (co-production with American Greetings, season 2 had Cookie Jar Entertainment instead of DIC Entertainment) TV specials * Poochie (1984) * Robotman & Friends (1985) (co-production with United Media Productions and LBS Communications) * The Kingdom Chums: Little David's Adventure (1986) (co-production with Diana Kerew Productions) * Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World (September 1987) (co-production with Mattel) ** Barbie and The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth (September 1987) (co-production with Mattel) * Meet Julie (1987) * Madeline (1988) (co-production with Cinar) ** Madeline's Christmas (1990) (co-production with Cinar) ** Madeline and the Bad Hat (1991) (co-production with Cinar) ** Madeline and the Gypsies (1991) (co-production with Cinar) ** Madeline's Rescue (1991) (co-production with Cinar) ** Madeline in London (1991) (co-production with Cinar) * Little Golden Book Land (1989) (co-production with Western Publishing) * Battletoads (1992) * Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) * Hulk Hogan: All-Time Champ (1992) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) (co-production with LBS Communications) * A Hollywood Hounds Christmas (1994) * Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers (1994) * Jingle Bell Rock (1995) * Sonic Christmas Blast (1996) (co-production with Sega of America) Theatrical * Here Come the Littles (1985) (co-production with ABC Motion Pictures and Clubhouse Pictures) * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer (1985) (co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Heathcliff: The Movie (1986) (co-production with LBS Communications and Clubhouse Pictures) * Meet the Deedles (1998; live-action) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures and Peak Productions) * Inspector Gadget (1999; live-action) (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures, Caravan Pictures and The Kerner Entertainment Company) * Strawberry Shortcake: The Sweet Dreams Movie (2006) (co-produced by American Greetings) Direct-to-video movies and TV movies * Liberty and the Littles (1986) (co-production with ABC; later aired as multi-part TV episode) * Dennis the Menace: Dinosaur Hunter (1987; live-action) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications) * Dennis the Menace: Memory Mayhem (1987) * Dennis the Menace: The Mitchell's Move (1987) * Dennis the Menace: Dennis the Movie Star (1988) * M.A.S.K.: The Movie (1988) (Compilation) * The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island (1989) (both co-productions with Heron Communications and Hi-Tops Video) ** M.A.S.K.: The Movie II (1990) (Compilation) * The Secret Garden (1994) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Mike Young Productions, Greengrass Productions, and ABC Entertainment) * Our Friend, Martin (1999) (co-production with Intellectual Properties Worldwide) * Madeline: Lost in Paris (1999) * Genius (1999) * Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets (1999) * Mommy & Me: ** Fun & Friends (2001) ** Lullaby & Goodnight (2001) ** Splish Splash (2001) ** Playgroup Favorites (2003) (co-production with Universal Studios) ** More Playgroup Favorites (2003) (co-production with Universal Studios) * Sunday Movie Toons series (2002) ** Sabrina: Friends Forever (based on Sabrina: The Animated Series) ** Inspector Gadget's Last Case ** Time Kid (based on The Time Machine by H. G. Wells) ** Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (based on Dennis the Menace) ** The Archies in Jugman (based on Archie's Weird Mysteries) ** Dinosaur Island (based on The Lost World by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle) ** My Fair Madeline (based on Madeline) ** Groove Squad ** Treasure Island (based on Treasure Island by Robert Louis Stevenson) ** Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol (based on A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens) ** Globehunters: An Around the World in 80 Days Adventure (based on Around the World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne) ** The Amazing Zorro (based on Johnston McCulley's Zorro) ** 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (based on 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne) * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) * McKids Adventures (co-production with McDonald's, KanDoKid Films and Brookwell McNamara Entertainment): ** Get Up and Go with Ronald (2006) ** Treasure Hunt with Ronald (2006) Live-action TV series * Zoobilee Zoo (1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards, BRB Productions, and SFM Entertainment) * I'm Telling! (1987–1988) * Photon (1987) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment) * Hey Vern, It's Ernest! (1988–1989) (co-produced by Emshell Producers Group, Inc.) * Record Breakers (1989) * Zak Tales (1990–1991) (co-production with Children's Television Workshop) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (1994–1995) (co-produced by Tsuburaya, Ultracom and All-American Television) * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills (1994–1995) (co-production with USA Network) * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm (1994–1996) * Rimba's Island (1994–1996) * Hypernauts (1996) * Cake (2006) (produced in association with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment) * Dance Revolution (2006–2007) (produced in association with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment)